femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juno Skinner (True Lies)
Juno Skinner (Tia Carrere) is the secondary antagonist of the 1994 action film True Lies. She was a beautiful, determined, and tenacious yet warped, greedy, amoral, chaotic, remorseless, bloodthirsty, violent, and dangerous woman with a very sadistic side to her. An arts and antiquities dealer, who was working for terrorist by collecting information for their organization with her feminine wiles. She also helps smuggle arms in to the U.S. by placing them into ancient artifacts. Eventually she met her demise when she kidnapped Helen Tasker, international spy Harry Tasker's wife, hostage. In the struggle with Helen, she shot the driver and the limo was driving to the edge of a broken bridge. Harry, in a helicopter managed to save his wife, but Juno was killed when the limo drove over the edge and hit against some rocks. Personality Juno was a greedy, selfish woman who was willing to go to extreme lengths as long as she got what she wanted. She only cared about her financial rewards as she stated to Harry that she was only helping the organization because of the amount of money they promised her and cared nothing for their cause. Though apparently she has one regret about being a villainess. While she is never sorry about hurting people, she appreciates ancient art so much that she cringes when the terrorists break open a large statue with secret weapons inside. She also acts as if she doesn't care in front of Harry, but it's obvious to the audience that she does. Trivia * Tia Carrere also played evil witch Akivasha in Kull the Conqueror, and villainous scientist Joan Maxwell in Merlin: The Return. * On TV, Tia Carrere played Piper Bowman on Married...With Children, and played human trafficker Chao Lin on Blue Bloods. * Tia Carrere also appeared as a villainess in an M&M's commercial, and voiced villainess Snookie Waeawa in Aloha, Scooby Doo! Gallery ' Juno Skinner98.jpg True Lies 003.jpg gglujkkgljjjkg.gif jkgbhkjhklkhl.gif True Lies 005.jpg True Lies 008.jpg True Lies 010.jpg klhähjöjhöjj.gif öhojihlkjölkhjklhj(5).gif True Lies 011.jpg True Lies 012.jpg tia1.gif|Salim lands a hard slap to Juno's face Tia Carrere gets slapped around True Lies 013.jpg True Lies 014.jpg Juno skinner64.jpg hhölhölköhhöklhoi.gif True Lies 016.jpg True Lies 017.jpg True Lies 018.jpg True Lies 021.jpg Juno Skinner91.jpg kjökjhjhököh.gif juno-kiss.png juno-kiss2.png True Lies 028.jpg tia2.gif|Helen slaps Juno in the face, which leaves a scratch mark Juno skinner81.jpg True Lies 037.jpg True Lies 038.jpg True Lies 039.jpg True Lies 040.jpg True Lies 043.jpg True Lies 044.jpg True Lies 045.jpg True Lies 046.jpg grabforgun1.PNG|Go for the gun! gfg2.PNG|almost succeed... gfg3.PNG|short before the good girl strikes... True Lies 048.jpg True Lies 049.jpg tia3.gif|The barefooted heroine overpowers Juno True Lies 050.jpg Juno.png True Lies 051.jpg tia4.gif|Helen slams a bottle over Juno's head True Lies 052.jpg js.PNG jsk2.PNG Tc0058.jpg|Naturally, she is horrified. jsk3.PNG|yield to despair!!! True Lies 053.jpg 20160126_133900.png Tc0091.jpg|Good bye, Juno... car.PNG|seafood! ' Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Forced Kissing Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Limousine Rider Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Minion Category:Open Side Dress Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Rich Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased